Coexistence
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.
1. Accord tacite

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : Golden Sun est la propriété exclusive de Camelot.

Spoiler : Se passe dans Golden Sun Dark Dawn, après l'activation de la Tour de Luna et la fuite de Belfune.

Warning : J'espère ne pas faire d'OOC, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à appréhender les personnalités des protagonistes de Golden Sun…

Résumé : Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.

Note : J'ai découvert il y a peu GSDD et je ne regrette qu'une chose : de n'avoir jamais pu jouer aux deux premiers opus de la série. L'envie m'a prise d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur Haru et Eoléo, deux personnages que j'apprécie particulièrement. J'ignore cependant si cela vaut la peine d'être lu…

OoOoOoOoO

**Accord tacite**

OoOoOoOoO

Appuyé sur la balustrade du vaisseau pirate, Haru regardait la proue du navire fendre gracieusement les flots azurs. Une gerbe d'écume remontait parfois jusqu'à lui mouiller les mains, mais le jeune homme n'y prêtait pas attention. Il concentrait son esprit sur la danse lente de l'avant du bateau, qui s'enfonçait dans la mer à intervalle régulier et brisait les vagues tel un dragon marin jailli d'une antique légende, et s'interdisait de penser à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à son bord –à bord d'un bateau _pirate_. Presque machinalement, son regard se porta vers Belfune, vers la direction que le navire fuyait. Par temps clair, il était peut-être possible de la voir depuis l'endroit où le prince d'Ayutaï se trouvait. Mais l'Eclipse maudite obscurcissait tellement le ciel qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce fût passé la frontière de son ombre, à quelques milles vers l'ouest. D'ailleurs, Haru était certain qu'elle grandissait. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer depuis que leur groupe était sorti de la tempête de neige. Oui, l'ombre grandissait. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Un raclement de gorge assez peu discret se fit entendre sur sa droite. Etonné, le mystique de Mercure se tourna vers la source du bruit et découvrit à son côté le capitaine du vaisseau. Ce filou d'Eoléo. Il fronça les sourcils et retint à grand peine le « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » aussi peu agréable que diplomate qui menaçait de lui échapper. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler, le pirate entreprit de justifier sa présence près de lui.

« Thélos m'a envoyé t'dire qu'l'repas est servi. 'Faudrait s'mettre à table avant qu'ça r'froidisse. »

Ah. Il voulait juste lui faire passer un message. Les sourcils d'Haru retrouvèrent leur position initiale et il secoua la tête doucement.

« Je crains de n'avoir pas assez d'appétit pour manger maintenant. Enonça-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

-Moi non plus. Répondit Eoléo sur le même ton. J'crois même qu'personne a vraiment faim, sur c'rafiot. Mais Thélos dit qu'y faut quand même s'nourrir, histoire d'pas tomber d'inanition d'vant les monstres. 'Faudrait qu'on s'dépêche, les aut' sont d'jà tous à table. »

Cette fois-ci, Haru hocha la tête, résigné. Satisfait, le pirate aux cheveux roux fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine, où leurs compagnons s'étaient rassemblés. Le jeune homme au sang bleu le suivit, plongé dans des pensées moroses concernant le pays de Morgal. Il manqua de se cogner contre Eoléo lorsque le flibustier s'arrêta et se retourna. Le marin plongea son regard noisette dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Tandis qu'Haru levait vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, son aîné déclara :

« J'vais être honnête avec toi. Nous, à Champa, on n'aime pas trop ceux d'Ayutaï. »

Le regard du prince Exati se fit aussi glacial que sa psynergie.

« Cela tombe bien. Car nous, à Ayutaï, nous n'aimons guère les pirates de Champa. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le pont du navire. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer tandis que les deux mystiques menaient une véritable joute visuelle. Finalement, Haru murmura :

« Je ne critiquerai pas les tiens si tu cesses de te moquer de mon peuple. »

Eoléo esquissa un sourire.

« J'vois qu'pour une fois, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. 'Va bien falloir qu'on arrive à s'supporter.

-Pour Matt et les autres. Nous ne devons pas être un poids pour eux.

-Ouais. Maint'nant, on fait partie d'la même équipe. On s'bat ensemble.

-…Allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cabine.

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour ! =D

Je commence ma première fic sur Golden Sun (c'est d'ailleurs plus un recueil qu'une vraie fic, mais bon…) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira au moins un peu ! …Ou à défaut, qu'elle ne vous ennuiera pas trop… Enfin.

Bonne journée !


	2. Garde de nuit

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : Golden Sun est la propriété exclusive de Camelot.

Spoiler : Se passe dans Golden Sun Dark Dawn, après l'activation de la Tour de Luna et la fuite de Belfune.

Warning : J'espère ne pas faire d'OOC, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à appréhender les personnalités des protagonistes de Golden Sun…

Résumé : Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.

OoOoOoOoO

**Garde de nuit**

OoOoOoOoO

Les étoiles du ciel se reflétaient faiblement sur le lac d'encre de la mer. Un silence ensommeillé planait sur l'étendue d'eau sombre, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues se brisant contre la coque du fier navire pirate. Debout à la barre, Eoléo guidait son bateau selon la route que lui indiquaient les astres de la nuit. Un peu en retrait derrière lui, Haru avait pris place sur une caisse retournée. Terry quant à lui marchait de long en large sur le pont arrière, maugréant des choses incompréhensibles dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Alors que l'adolescent repassait pour la douzième fois devant le marin aux cheveux roux, celui-ci s'exclama :

« Mais t'as bientôt fini d'tourner comme ça ? Tu vas m'donner l'tournis !

-J'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Se défendit le fils de Garet. Pourquoi on est obligés de monter la garde au lieu d'aller nous coucher ?

-Parce que nous ne savons pas si les monstres de l'Eclipse sont capables de se déplacer la nuit sur les territoires habituellement ensoleillés, et qu'il est plus prudent d'éviter de nous faire surprendre. Répondit Haru.

-Mais depuis le temps qu'on fait le pied de grue ici sans voir aucun monstre, je pense qu'on a la réponse ! Rétorqua Terry.

-Et aussi pasqu'y'a pas assez de cabines pour tout l'monde. Précisa Eoléo, pratique. L'bateau d'mon paternel est pas prévu pour transporter tant d'voyageurs d'un coup. Mais t'inquiètes, dès d'main on mouille l'ancre à Harin. C'est qu'un p'tit village d'pêcheurs, mais y z'ont une auberge. »

Terry soupira de soulagement et alla se laisser tomber sur la caisse à côté du prince d'Ayutaï. Il se passa quelques secondes dans un silence presque total, jusqu'à ce que le jeune mystique de Mars bondisse de nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Raah ! J'aime pas rester sans rien faire !

-Va faire un tour sur le gaillard d'avant. Proposa son ami aux cheveux bleus. Mais fais attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis maladroit !

-Et t'avises pas d'toucher aux cordages ! Prévint le pirate tandis que le garçon de Val quittait le pont arrière. Mes mat'lots risquent pas d'apprécier si t'défais tout !

-Ouais, ou… »

La réponse de Terry se perdit dans un bruit de chute, un cri de douleur et quelques insultes adressées à d'innocentes cordes qui avaient eu le malheur de traîner sur le passage du combattant. Le capitaine secoua la tête et se tourna vers son second compagnon.

« L'est t'jours comme ça ?

-Cela dépend. Parfois, il est pire.

-Eh ben. L'voyage va être joyeux. »

Haru esquissa un sourire. Eoléo reprit sa position à la barre et le silence retomba comme les bougonnements de Terry s'éloignaient vers l'avant du voilier. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du marin troubla le calme ambiant, un peu hésitante.

« Euh… Ton nom, c'est Aru, c'est ça ?

-Oui. …Haru.

-J'me d'mandais… Reprit le pirate de Champa en se retournant. Si t'aimes pas les pirates, pourquoi qu't'es v'nu m'sauver, à Belfune ?

-Je suis venu parce que j'accompagne Matt et les autres, et qu'ils voulaient te sauver. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser la petite Hu Ju aux mains des Hommes-bêtes. Elle n'était pour rien dans la guerre entre le Morgal et Shina. Cette situation était injuste.

-Hum…

-Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, mais pour la fillette. »

Eoléo hocha la tête et retourna à sa barre. Il approuva toutefois :

« J'suppose qu'j'aurais fait pareil, si ça avait été toi dans c'te cage et moi avec les autres.

-…Vraiment ? Questionna Haru, sceptique.

-C'est pas pasque j'suis pirate qu'j'ai pas d'cœur. Mais pourquoi qu't'es pas resté en retrait, au moment d'me sauver ? T'aurai pu libérer la p'tite fille et laisser Matt, Terry et les autres s'occuper d'moi, juste pour l'principe. Comme Stella avec vot' espèce d'oiseau géant.

-C'est vrai. J'aurai pu… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il ne vit pas Eoléo tourner la tête vers lui.

« Bah pourquoi qu'tu l'as pas fait ? »

Haru resta une minute sans voix. Et sans réponse non plus. Puis il murmura, à peine plus fort que le bruissement de l'eau contre la coque du navire :

« Je… n'y ai pas pensé. C'est tout… »

OoOoOoOoO


	3. Valeurs communes

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : Golden Sun est la propriété exclusive de Camelot.

Spoiler : Se passe dans Golden Sun Dark Dawn, après l'activation de la Tour de Luna et la fuite de Belfune.

Warning : J'espère ne pas faire d'OOC, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à appréhender les personnalités des protagonistes de Golden Sun…

Résumé : Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.

OoOoOoOoO

**Valeurs communes**

OoOoOoOoO

« Alors, la nuit a été calme ? »

Boitillant entre les caisses et les tonneaux étalés sur le pont, Thélos rejoignit les trois veilleurs sur le gaillard d'arrière. Matt, Kiara, Robin et Stella le suivaient, l'air bien reposés. En les voyant approcher, Terry réveilla d'un coup de coude Haru qui somnolait à demi et se tourna vers le groupe d'arrivants. Le garçon aux cheveux roux adressa une moue peu réjouie au vieux savant.

« Ça dépend pour qui ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai passé ma nuit à enrouler des cordes !

-S'tu les avais pas toutes déroulées, j't'aurais pas d'mandé les ré-enrouler. Rétorqua Eoléo, appuyé sur la barre. Et t'arrêtais pas d'te plaindre qu'tu t'ennuyais, j't'ai trouvé une occupation utile.

-Mouais, mouais… Grommela le fils de Garett sous les rires étouffés de ses compagnons.

-Ça, c'est notre Terry ! Plaisanta Kiara, visiblement de bonne humeur. Toujours fidèle à lui-même !

-Oui, confirma Robin, toujours prêt à se faire remarquer… »

Thélos sourit et désigna l'échelle qui descendait vers les cabines.

« Vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer, tous les trois. Si notre capitaine a bien maintenu son cap, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant, nous devrions bientôt arriver à Harin. Reste à savoir si l'ombre de l'éclipse a atteint le village…

-J'espère que non ! S'écria Terry. Je voudrais pouvoir passer une vraie nuit dans un vrai lit, moi ! »

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux jérémiades du jeune mystique, Eoléo se tourna vers Matt et lui désigna la barre avec un sourire.

« C'est toi l'chef, non ? J'te confie l'gouvernail. T'es l'cap'taine, maint'nant ! »

Le mystique de Vénus hocha gravement la tête, conscient des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Terry lui frappa sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement et Haru lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les autres marins sont là pour te conseiller, et Thélos et Robin ont l'habitude de voyager. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Matt lui rendit son sourire et les trois gardes de nuit descendirent dans les cabines, bien décidés à prendre le repos qu'ils méritaient. Mais une fois l'échelle descendue, Haru ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Ce bateau n'est plus une épave ambulante, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas de toute première fraîcheur non plus ! »

Ses deux compagnons suivirent son regard, fixé sur une planche qui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, pourrissait gentiment dans son coin. Terry, sans doute très fatigué, éclata de rire. Eoléo se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Je s'rais d'mauvaise foi en disant qu't'as tort d'dire ça. Bah, au moins, t'es honnête.

-L'honnêteté est la valeur suprême d'Ayutaï.

-A Champa aussi, on préfère qu'les gens disent clair'ment c'qu'ils pensent. »

Aussitôt, le rire de Terry cessa. L'adolescent regarda tour à tour ses deux amis, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

« Au final, vous n'êtes peut-être pas si différents que vous le croyez, vous deux. Déclara-t-il, les poings sur les hanches. Peut-être que si vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître… »

Haru regarda Eoléo. Eoléo regarda Haru. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le garçon de Val, la même expression abasourdie sur le visage.

« Parles-tu sérieusement ?

-T'es sûr de c'que t'avances ? »

Pour toute réponse, Terry se contenta de bâiller.

« Bon, ben moi, je vais dormir. Bonne nui… euh, journée, les gars ! »

Le pirate et le prince le virent se diriger vers la première cabine venue, manquer de s'étaler au sol à cause d'un coup de roulis inattendu, ouvrir la porte de la cabine, leur adresser un petit geste de la main, oublier de se pencher pour passer la porte, se cogner la tête, et finalement s'enfermer pour dormir tranquille. Haru adressa un regard indéchiffrable à Eoléo. Puis il proposa :

« Oublions sur le champ ce qu'il vient de dire.

-J'pense pas qu'j'aurai dit mieux. »

Un pirate et un prince n'ont pas de valeurs communes. Du moins s'efforçaient-ils de s'en convaincre.

OoOoOoOoO


	4. S'ignorer

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : Golden Sun est la propriété exclusive de Camelot.

Spoiler : Se passe dans Golden Sun Dark Dawn, après l'activation de la Tour de Luna et la fuite de Belfune.

Warning : J'espère ne pas faire d'OOC, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à appréhender les personnalités des protagonistes de Golden Sun…

Résumé : Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.

OoOoOoOoO

**S'ignorer**

OoOoOoOoO

« Thélos, attention ! »

La voix de Kiara résonna étrangement dans les couloirs des souterrains d'Harin. En un clin d'œil, les sept aventuriers et le vieux savant se retrouvèrent cernés par les monstres. Terry attrapa fermement sa hache, cherchant une brèche dans le mur de leurs ennemis. N'en distinguant aucune, il geignit :

« C'est pas vrai… Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qu'on est venus faire dans cette galère, déjà ?

-On est venu chercher le fils et le petit-fils du conteur d'Harin, qui ont disparus par ici. Lui répondit Robin en assurant sa prise sur son bâton.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta Eoléo, tu f'rais p't-être mieux d't'estimer heureux qu'on combatte pas les monstres d'l'éclipse. »

Avant que le fils de Garet ne songea à répondre, un monstre au corps semblable à de la gélatine bleutée se jeta sur lui. Le rouquin poussa un hurlement sauvage et fit tournoyer sa hache, scindant en deux l'être gélatineux. Il n'avait pas achevé son mouvement que Matt bondissait à ses côtés, soutenant son ami. Non loin d'eux, Stella attaqua un autre ennemi. Derrière elle, Robin se tenait prêt à l'épauler, préparant ses sorts de soin. Un peu en retrait, Kiara assurait la protection de leur compagnon à la barbe blanche. Ils ne se battaient pas les uns _à côté_ des autres, ils se battaient les uns _avec_ les autres. Les uns pour les autres.

Sauf Haru et Eoléo. Dos à dos, ils combattaient chacun pour soi. S'ignorant mutuellement, pour autant qu'on puisse ignorer un allié dans une bataille.

Mais, et jamais Haru ne l'avouera, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer que son compagnon s'en tirait bien. Oh, trois fois rien, juste un regard rapide, un coup d'œil furtif. Avant de l'ignorer à nouveau.

OoOoOoOoO


	5. La potence ou le bûcher

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : Golden Sun est la propriété exclusive de Camelot.

Spoiler : Se passe dans Golden Sun Dark Dawn, après l'activation de la Tour de Luna et la fuite de Belfune.

Warning : J'espère ne pas faire d'OOC, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à appréhender les personnalités des protagonistes de Golden Sun…

Résumé : Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.

OoOoOoOoO

**La potence ou le bûcher**

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur le paisible village d'Harin. L'unique auberge du petit bourg de pêcheurs avait été prise d'assaut par Matt et son groupe, en attendant le retour du soleil qui leur permettrait d'aller explorer l'étrange tour de guet dont le conteur leur avait parlé. Dans la première chambre, Stella et Kiara, sans doute les plus raisonnables du groupe, dormaient déjà. Dans la pièce voisine, Thélos profitait de l'accalmie de leur quête pour faire réviser ses leçons à son jeune élève, Robin. En face de leur chambre, Terry se préparait à se coucher pendant que Matt consignait dans son journal les derniers évènements survenus. Et à côté de la chambre des deux garçons de Val, Eoléo se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

D'une part, il n'était pas habitué à dormir sur la terre ferme. Cette chambre était trop grande, le lit trop large, rien à voir avec les étroites cabines et les petits lits de son bateau. En plus, le roulis de la mer lui manquait terriblement. Et d'autre part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, maintenant qu'il lui était possible de détacher ses pensées de l'éclipse et de ses monstres, de réfléchir sur la sentence de Voltar le concernant. Ébouillanté vif... Pour quelques rapines ? C'était un peu fort, quand même... A moins que ce fussent ses normes et ses valeurs à lui, le pirate, qui divergeaient sérieusement de la normale... Il faudrait qu'il demande son avis à un membre du groupe, un de ces quatre.

En se tournant dos au mur qui jouxtait son lit, Eoléo s'aperçut que son compagnon de chambrée, Haru, ne s'était pas couché. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le prince semblait regarder au dehors, probablement la lune. Il tripotait nerveusement une espèce de vieille flûte en bois, comme s'il hésitait à en jouer.

« Tu peux souffler d'dans, si ça t'chante. » Fit soudain le pirate. « D'toutes façons, j'dors pas. Alors vas-y. »

Sans même lui adresser un regard, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus porta sa flûte à ses lèvres et un air doux et mélancolique envahit le silence de la nuit. Eoléo esquissa un sourire. L'artisto d'Ayuthaï devait avoir le mal du pays, pour jouer une mélodie aussi triste... Puis il fronça les sourcils. Voyons... A Ayuthaï, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les voleurs et les pirates étaient condamnés à la potence. Non, au bûcher. Peut-être les deux. Peut-être que ça dépendait du vol commis ?

« La potence ou l'bûcher ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

La mélodie d'Haru s'arrêta. Le jeune prince ne se tourna pas vers son compagnon, mais lui demanda à voix basse :

« Pardon ?

-Si j'avais été pris à Ayuthaï par ton onc'Paltos au lieu du Morgal par Voltar, qu'est-ce qu'y m'serait tombé d'ssus ? La potence ou l'bûcher ? »

Silence. Haru posa sa flûte sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête contre le chambranle de sa fenêtre.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu aurais fait pour être arrêté. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en Morgal ?

-J'écumais les mers, pardi ! Rétorqua le capitaine sur le ton de l'évidence. Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux qu'un pirate fasse d'aut' ? Et les bateaux du Morgal, y z'étaient drôlement bien chargés !

-D'or, d'argent ?

-Ben non. De blé. Et d'médocs. »

Haru tourna vers lui un regard empreint d'étonnement.

« Du… blé ? Des herbes médicinales ? C'était cela que tu volais ?

-Ben ouais. T'sais, nous à Champa, on est pas les rois d'l'agriculture. On sait même pas quand qu'faut planter les graines… Quand on était qu'un p'tit village, ça allait encore, on pouvait s'débrouiller. Mais maint'nant qu'on est un pays, faut bien nourrir tout l'monde.

-Au lieu de voler le blé, tu aurais mieux fait de l'acheter.

-Ben dans c'cas, fallait qu'j'vole d'l'argent. Champa, c'est pauvre, t'sais. C'est pas comme Ayutaï. Mon paternel, lui, y savait y faire, pour rapiner. Moi, j'me suis fait chopper. Et Voltar, il a pas été tendre, tu peux m'croire. J'crois qu'il en avait plus qu'marre, qu'j'vole la nourriture d'son peuple pour nourrir l'mien… Après, j'le critique beaucoup, mais peut-être qu'c'était un bon roi et qu'j'l'avais pas volée, ma sentence… Qu'est-ce qu't'en penses, toi, l'prince ? La potence ou l'bûcher ? »

Nouveau silence. Haru tourna de nouveau son visage vers la pâle clarté de la lune. Comme il tardait à répondre, Eoléo soupira et s'apprêta à se tourner vers le mur pour y chercher le sommeil, lorsqu'un chuchotement de son compagnon l'interpella.

« …Peut-être pourrais-tu te contenter du chemin de la rédemption ? »

OoOoOoOoO

Merci beaucoup à Ariane et Krystal-sama pour leurs reviews ! =D


	6. L'appel de la mer

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : Golden Sun est la propriété exclusive de Camelot.

Spoiler : Se passe dans Golden Sun Dark Dawn, après l'activation de la Tour de Luna et la fuite de Belfune.

Warning : J'espère ne pas faire d'OOC, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à appréhender les personnalités des protagonistes de Golden Sun…

Résumé : Prince et pirate vont rarement de paire. Mais lorsque le monde est en crise, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Même si cela ne va pas forcément de soi.

OoOoOoOoO

**L'appel de la mer**

OoOoOoOoO

Haru marchait le long d'une des plages non loin de Yamata, laissant les vagues tièdes lui lécher les pieds et son regard errer sur les coquillages abandonnés là par la marée. Il avait retiré ses chaussures et roulé le bas de son pantalon, et déambulait pensivement sur le sable en attendant qu'Himi finisse de préparer ses affaires. Leur groupe venait de compter un nouveau membre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à repartir à l'aventure. Et cette fois-ci, ils avaient un objectif précis : retrouver Ryu Kuu, Hu Zan et la petite Hu Ju. Himi allait leur apporter une aide précieuse, le jeune homme n'en doutait pas un instant.

Le cri d'un oiseau marin lui fit relever la tête, et il aperçut une silhouette connue assise quelques mètres devant lui. Des épaules larges, une peau basanée, une longue queue de cheval rousse... Eoléo était lui aussi venu s'exiler sur la plage déserte. Haru songea un instant à faire demi-tour et s'en aller aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Le pirate regardait au loin et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Son repli stratégique passerait inaperçu et lui éviterait d'avoir à nouveau à lui adresser la parole de son plein gré, ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Oui, le prince d'Ayuthaï devrait faire demi-tour. Pourtant, non content de ne pas joindre le geste à la pensée, Haru alla de lui-même s'asseoir aux côté du corsaire. Il se consola de sa bêtise en se disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui parler. Il pouvait se contenter de rester là et de tenir sa langue. Oui, c'était ce qu'il ferait.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence seulement troublé par la chanson des vagues et les cris mélancoliques des goélands. Haru se demanda même si Eoléo avait pris conscience de sa présence à son côté, puisqu'il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'était assis. Retenant un soupir, le mystique de Mercure détourna son attention du flibustier roux et la porta sur la ligne bleutée que l'horizon dessinait au loin, définissant la limite entre ciel et mer. A moins qu'elle ne la perde, au contraire. Oui, qu'était-ce donc que l'horizon ? Un mur de fer séparant définitivement deux éléments opposés, ou au contraire le point de rencontre en les deux, un lieu irréel où tout se mêlerait ? Il s'était toujours posé la question. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

« C'est apaisant. T'trouves pas ? »

Surpris, Haru tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Eoléo ne le regardait toujours pas, perdu dans la contemplation de l'infini marin qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Quoi donc ? Questionna l'aristocrate, oubliant qu'il s'était imposé de ne pas parler.

-La mer. R'garder les vagues monter et descendre sans s'arrêter. Et s'dire qu'c'était pareil hier et qu'ça s'ra pareil demain, quoiqu'y puisse s'passer dans l'monde. »

Haru reporta son attention sur l'océan. Il hocha doucement la tête, bien qu'il sût qu'Eoléo ne le regardait pas.

« C'est vrai. Concéda-t-il. Ça a quelque chose d'apaisant. »

Le silence retomba. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences gênés où chacun sait qu'il devrait trouver quelque chose à dire, sans pour autant trouver quoi. Pourtant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait l'étrange impression qu'il lui fallait dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit à personne, pas même à son oncle, par crainte de n'être pas compris. Mais Eoléo comprendrait. Il le savait.

« Quand le temps est clair, murmura-t-il à peine plus fort que le bruissement des vagues, on peut voir l'océan du palais d'Ayuthaï. Je peux le voir de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il brille sous le soleil. On croirait voir un immense saphir parsemé d'émeraudes, d'aigue-marines et de diamants. C'est magnifique. Mais lorsque Kaocho a attaqué et que nous avons dû nous cacher dans la ville souterraine, il m'est devenu impossible de remonter dans ma chambre pour regarder l'océan. Ça... M'a manqué. »

Haru baissa la tête. Mais il vit du coin de l'œil Eoléo hocher la sienne, lentement, presque tristement. Un sourire lui échappa. Il comprenait.

« Moi, quand j'étais p'tit, j'disais qu'voulais être pirate comme mon paternel. Y était fier, t'peux m'croire. Mais moi, j'voulais pas être pirate pour pirater. J'voulais être pirate pour voguer en liberté sur toutes les mers du monde. Connaître tous les océans, t'vois. C'était mon rêve de gosse. »

Nouveau silence. Le sourire d'Haru s'élargit.

« C'était un beau rêve. »

Eoléo sourit aussi.

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
